A Saiyan Beginning
by mrjmbones81
Summary: This takes Place one hundred years after Goku return from the end of Dragon Ball GT


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I write this for the readers to enjoy and I hope you like it. This was started when Dragon Ball GT ended and Dragon Ball Super wasn't herd of so nothing of Dragon Ball Super will be mentioned.

Chapter 00: The First Super Saiyan

Chapter 01: Deal with a Tyrant

Chapter 02: The hundred year return of Kakarot

Chapter 03: Shadows of a Dark Past

Chapter 04: The Saiyan Temple

Chapter 05: Family Reunion

Chapter 06: Training for a new threat, the first female Super Saiyan

Chapter 07: Darkness Approaches, Revival of the Kudaiyan

Chapter 08: Kudaiyan vs Saiyan, a 4,000 year Rival

Chapter 00: The First Super Saiyan

Four thousand years ago, millions of light years from earth. On a purplish planet its name has been lost to passage of time; an only had one moon that went full once every 27 years (more like a meteor shape than a moon that passed by every six months). A barbarian race of warriors lives there. They were tall with black hair, and with a long brown tail. (Yes these are the Saiyans that Vegeta talked about in the legend of Super Saiyan){A few days before it exploded! But not by Frieza, that was Planet Vegeta}. Little is known about them before they got to Planet Vegeta (AKA Planet Plant) they were two types of Saiyans the elite and the low class, during this time on their planet the lower class group were servants or slaves to the elites.

The lower class attended to the wounds and the armor of the elite after their fights and battles on other planets also the elites were the only ones who allowed to leave the planet.

After a while the lower class was to attend their master in battles. Twenty earth years before the planet exploded a new group or class emerged from the elite and they called themselves at first the Super Elite which later became the Super Saiyans even though the hair remained black their auras was a golden yellow. After a few years these self called Super Saiyans were the envy of the planet and, powered with an over powered ego they made themselves the rulers of the planet which out raged the lower classes (both elite and non elite) but neither dared to challenge their power. The Super Saiyans even took the female Saiyans and made them their mates, to ensure they were the only blood line to be passed off. (Believed one of these blood lines spawned Goku and Vegeta) This then started a civil war on their planet.

The civil war in their colonies (Which were groups of planets they took control of) happened ten years before the chaos unfolded. One Super Saiyan whose name is unknown (Thought to be Broly's blood line) on a planet they were fighting on during their civil war, there was a full moon that this Saiyan transformed into the Golden Oozaru. After hearing of this the lower class Saiyans retreated to another planet trying to come up with a plan knowing to them to be only one true Super Saiyan. Even with all that power the Super Saiyans were still out numbered five to one and they dared not risked using their cursed ace in the hole for when he transformed the planet crumbled under his power and he could not use this power in any other form. Thus the Super Saiyans even feared him. Some of the Super Saiyans wanted to slay him saying it was too much power to have for one to have, others wanted to make him their leader. That even started a small fight between them.

For almost five years there wasn't much fighting since a true Super Saiyan has emerged on the battle field. Thus the final month of life on the planet was utter madness with bloodshed thru out the battle field. And that is when it happened on its twenty-seventh annaverisy the odd shaped full moon made its course around the planet. Knowing this was to be the end of their race, some of the Saiyans launched pods to a fare planet called Planet Plant (It was a future place of conquest but now a place of salvation.) unknown to the lower class of Saiyans the self called Super Saiyans were sparing there race as well but further out to space unknown to even them were they would land, or even smash in to a star. Only a hand full stayed on the planet. Some of the Saiyans looked on at planet as it shrunk out of site then as if a star were born, a bright light was ignited. The planet that gave birth to a warrior race along with the true Super Saiyan was gone.

Chapter 01: Deal with a Tyrant

Long after the first Saiyan planet blew up, they landed on a planet inhabited by the Truffles a small very intelligent group of people. The truffles were also peaceful and took petty on the Saiyans (Which would be there internal downfall). The Saiyans told them that a rebellious group destroyed the planet and they were only a handful of them left (Which wasn't all a lie). Some of the truffles were also wise not to trust the Saiyans; they had knowledge of the Saiyans and knew how their planet met its untimely doom. The Truffles found it hard to live with the Saiyans and thought if they shared their technology with them that they would be spared.

Sadly the Truffles lives were cut short on a full moon several decades later by a young Saiyan commander. At his age of only thirteen he had devised a strategy to rid the planet of the Truffles thus in return for his success, he was turned in to the king of the Saiyans and renamed the Planet in his honor Planet Vegeta. In huge up roar "All hail King Vegeta king of the Saiyans, All hail King Vegeta king of the Saiyans" all the Saiyans sad a loud. Then King Vegeta stood up and spoke, "Today we start over correcting the mistakes our ancestors made, we are equals to one another. We also bow to no one elite or not." The crowd roars a loud again. Some of the king's men bowed before him asking "King Vegeta what if a Super Saiyan rises up again, what should we do?" The king thought long and hard, then put his hand on the one speaking shoulder, "We deal with that when it comes down to it," squeezing harder making the bones crackle under the pressure. "Never speak of that name again in my presence again", King Vegeta said aloud walking off.

As Vegeta walked down a hallway alone to his chamber a voice was heard in the shadows "My you're a rude king". King Vegeta stopped "Who's there show yourself" he yelled. Out from the shadows a short white and pink alien appeared. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked angrily. The alien put his hands behind his back, "My name is Lord Frieza". "Well Frieza is it, what are you doing on our planet and what business do you want with me?" King Vegeta said cocky. "I herd through the grapevine; with my associates that I work with is that ruthless warrior race was on this planet." Frieza stated. King Vegeta crossed his arms. "What is you're and you're associates line of business?" King Vegeta said. Frieza walked over to an open window and peered out over the city then says. "Planetary sales, when we have buyers that was to purchases planet that is of interest but is inhabited by another life form we seen in our employers to remove them for purchase" King Vegeta looks at Frieza "What is our planet up for sale from a buyer, I will not stand for this, we will fight what ever you send here!" King Vegeta said slamming his hand in to a wall. "On the contrary my friend, I'm here to offer you and you're race employment with my associates." Frieza stated. "Oh is that so, employment is our services will not be cheap, you stated before were a ruthless warrior race" King Vegeta boasted. "I just so happened to have a few jobs that are coming open in some time, prove your self and we can discus payments" Frieza said as he walked "And don't worry will be in touch" as he disappeared in to the shadows. The young king looked out the window puzzled, wondering if the encounter even took place, or if was only in his mind.

"Who's there?" King Vegeta yells. "It is only I Sire" A lone Saiyan said kneeling. "Its you, Nappa good I was about to summon you, I need you to gather are strongest warriors." King Vegeta said. "Forgive me sire, I did not mean to over hear your conversation with the alien" Nappa spoke in fear this time with his face completely placed on the floor. King Vegeta turned to his servant "You served me well in the past wars and watched my back from possible assassination attempts on my life." Nappa raised his head off the floor. "When should I assemble you're troops" King Vegeta turns and continued to walk down the hall "Within the hour" Nappa stood up and began to walk out the door way. (Just then a small energy blast blasted part of the door way, startling Nappa) "Sire!" Nappa yelled in fear of his king. "DO NOT EVER CROSS THAT THRESH HOLD AGAIN" King Vegeta yelled from hall. King Vegeta continued to walk down a long hall to door that lead down a dark stairwell. Pulling an unlit torch from a near by wall, lighting it. And then walking down the stairs.

At the base of the stairs King Vegeta in a large chamber with stone figures standing through out the chamber. Then a deep voice (similar to the internal dragons) is herd from the shadows. "King Vegeta, why have you come in to my presence?" King Vegeta kneels down on his knee "I seek an audience with you, and I seek your all knowing wisdom." "Wisdom and knowledge always comes for those who seek it, but at a price, are you willing pay for what you seek." The voice echoes' through the chamber. King Vegeta looks for the source of the voice. Then another disembodied is herd from the shadows. "State your questions" King Vegeta clears his throat "A white and pink alien showed up, I must know does he pose a threat to my people?" A third disembodied voice speaks this one more feminine "We know of this alien you speak of, a threat he will be." "Then my Saiyan brethren will rise up and destroy this Frieza" King Vegeta stated. "NO!" The main voice echoes again "Frieza will fall in time by the hands of a Saiyan, A Super Saiyan will rise from the ranks." King Vegeta stood up speaking "A super Saiyan has not been seen in over three thousand years, It not….." "Silence!" a fourth disembodied voice bellows.

"Know this King Vegeta, the Saiyan race will fade away with the tyrant Frieza in your mist a dark day is a pound you and you're planet." The fourth disembodied voice faded away. King Vegeta "Who will be this Super Saiyan that will rise" said. There was no answer. Again King Vegeta spoke "Who will be this Super Saiyan." Silence again. King Vegeta begins to walk away out of the chamber. At that moment an orb of light lights up the chamber, illuminating the stone figures. "What is this?" King Vegeta said confused. With in the orb stood a figure with glowing yellow hair, wearing torn orange pants, "Is this the Super Saiyan that will defeat Frieza? where is his tale Saiyans have tails" King Vegeta said puzzled. Off in a corner a tall glowing figure stands with arms crossed. "The Saiyan you see before you is not the only Super Saiyan that will rise; there will be another just as powerful and together they will be greatest force in the universe." With that there was a blinding light and King Vegeta was in his bedroom chamber. Just then there was a knock at his door. "Who is there?" King Vegeta spoke. King Vegeta opens his door, in the center of the hallway Nappa was knelled down; beside him was another Saiyan warrior. Nappa raises his head to speak. "I have done what you asked, I sought out you're strongest warriors and they will be gathered at the great hall with in the hour." "Who is this beside you Nappa" King Vegeta questioned Nappa. "I am called Bardock, it a pleasure to serve you" Bardock spoke still looking down not to offend his king.

Chapter 02: The hundred year return of Kakarot

It was three days after the world marital arts tournament one hundred years after the battle with the shadow dragons, a familiar face wearing and orange and blue jump suit flies up to a location that he has not seen over a century. Landing just on the out side of palace. He yelled a loud, "Mr. PoPo, Dende, you guys here!" The Place on the floating island was well up kept, even though no one was present. Again he yelled "Mr. PoPo…Dende…" Goku yelled louder. "GGGrumBBBlleeee!" A familiar sound echoes from the lookout "Oh man, my stomach I'm so hungry I hadn't eaten in forever!" Just then "Goku!" A tall green very old being stood at the door way. It was Dende the guardian of Earth. "Welcome back old friend" Dende said. Goku walked over to the Namek (similar to Kami) that he had not seen in a very long time. At that moment Mr. PoPo unchanged by time, stepped into sight. "Come, Goku lets eat I'm sure you hadn't ate since you last were here" Said Dende. A few minutes later Mr. Popo, Dende, and Goku were inside at a very large table full of food. "Other than Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Pan, and you guys I don't since anyone's power levels" Goku spoke in between bites. Dende then spoke "Goku, other than who you spoke of there not anyone else, it's been over hundred years." Mr. PoPo picked up a few empty dishes "I'm not sure Vegeta Jr or Goku Jr even know of the look out, you're granddaughter Pan never gave Goku jr that location." Dende then got up from the table an looked out a window putting his hands behind his back "Every one we ever known is gone, Gohan is now training to be a Ki on Supreme Ki's planet, Piccolo is still in HFIL as head guard, an everyone else has died of old age." Goku stood up and walked over to Dende "What of Vegeta?" Dende looks down "Vegeta hasn't been seen in years, he left the planet about 50 years ago and hasn't been seen since, and I wouldn't even know where to start looking." Goku crossed his arms with a serious look. "I know I'll teleport to King Ki's planet I'm sure King Ki would know where Vegeta is." Dende looked puzzled at Goku "How do you know if Vegeta is still alive" Goku put his two fingers to his head closing his eyes. Just then King Ki spoke, telepathically "Goku! It's been a while." Goku spoke telepathically back "King Ki, do you know where Vegeta is, is he still in the Northern Galaxy?" there was a long pause. King Ki then said "Vegeta is on earth still at Capsule Corp, but I don't know if he is in a good mood his power level almost undetectable." "Alright King Ki thanks a lot" Goku said with great happiest. Then Goku again put his fingers to his head this time he went in to deep concentration. "King Ki is right, Vegeta power level is extremely low" with that Goku disappeared.

Seconds later Goku appeared in the main lobby of Capsule Corp. "EEEEKK!' A blue hair woman screamed "How did you get in here!" the blue hair woman yelled at Goku. "Bulma! its me Goku you haven't aged in years." Goku said hugging the blue haired woman. "Bulma! Bulma was my grandmother you jerk" she said slapping Goku knocking him to the floor. Goku sat up holding the side of his face in pain "For not being Bulma you sure slap like her!" Goku said riving in pain. The blue hair woman then crossed her arms "Who are you, and how do you know my Grandmother?" she spoke sternly. Goku stood up "I'm Goku, I known Bulma for years, she married Vegeta and had two kids Trunks and Bulla" still rubbing the side of his face. "Speaking of Vegeta where is he, and if Bulma is you're grandmother who are you?" "I'm Buma the president and CEO of Capsule Corp., and Vegeta is extremely old and weak he's been in his room for years, and hadn't had visitors either!" Just then an elevator door opened reviling a very old, frail man in a motorized wheel chair. Hooked to him was heart beat monitor and a large oxygen tank. His hair was ghostly white. "Grandpa, what are you doing out of you're room?" Buma said. "Vegeta…" Goku said thinking back to the once proud Saiyan warrior he fought with and beside in many battles, now old and decrepit barely able to move. "Ka…ka…rot…" Vegeta said gasping for air as he spoke. "Kakarot, wait I thought you're name was Goku?" Buma said. Goku looked at Buma "Goku is my Earth name my grandpa gave me, Kakarot is my Saiyan name only Vegeta and my brother Ratiz have ever used it." Buma then walks over to Vegeta to look at his monitor "So I guess all the stories he told us when I was younger was true, about fighting aliens an monsters an dragons!" she said. Then she added as she stood up "Vegeta left Earth some time ago when I wasn't even born yet when he went to some planet Namek I think, my mother told me was gone for like three months, to make some wish thought it was another so crazy story he made up." Goku looked back at Vegeta "You didn't do it Vegeta, please tell me you didn't wish for immortality." Vegeta had a tear begin to form in his eye. "Ka…karot…I…did not ask…for (cough) for immort…ality but to live…long enough to…to see you return" Vegeta said gasping as he spoke reaching out his hand. Goku looked down to Vegeta "You stayed behind to protect the earth until I retuned" Goku said with a smirk. Goku reached out his hand to Vegeta just as blinding light engulfed Vegeta.

"At long last I Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans has returned to his rightful place." Vegeta said standing looking as his formal self, unchanged by time. Goku and Buma fell over in shock "You said you didn't wish for immortality" Goku said pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku "I did no such thing Kakarot; it is true I went to Namek but I made my wishes to live normally and to see you're hundred year return. Secondly I wished to be return to my formal self pound seeing you. My third wish was to remove all evil in the Namek Dragon balls." "So Vegeta when was the last time you went Super Saiyan?" Goku said. Vegeta crossed his arms an began to speak "Upon you're departure when you left with the Enteral Dragon there was no need to achieve that status only to train, there was no threat to the earth, nor were there any that was worth my time." Buma then asked "Super Saiyan? Is that what Vegeta jr does when his hair becomes blond?" "The transformation to the legendary warrior of a Super Saiyan is something you're son should hold dear and not use it as a child's play thing, but once a Saiyan becomes Super Saiyan it becomes easy like breathing." Vegeta said walking away towards the front door. "Kakarot, are you coming I want real food and I need to stretch my legs, and you owe both." Buma then stops Vegeta "I'm sorry grandpa but you're not leaving until you explain what has happened to you?" Vegeta turns to his granddaughter with one hand on his hip "Kakarot, ask me was Pan this stubborn growing up?" Buma glares back at Vegeta "You know darn right where my stubbornness came from!" Vegeta turns and walks toward the front door again "Know you're place Buma, I am the prince of all Saiyans and I'll take no orders from you" Vegeta said as he walked out the door.

Standing outside Capsule Corp Goku looked at Vegeta "So what you got plan first eat or stretch?" Vegeta smirks at Goku comment "Known you Kakarot you've already ate, and I herd how you destroyed the lookout with Maj Uub a century ago." Goku thought for a minute then snapped his fingers "I know where we could go…King Ki's planet, an on top of that you could get something to eat…" At that moment King Kia speaks "Goku don't even think about it you and Vegeta are welcome to visit and eat and to train like always, but not to settle you're twos rival" Seconds later both Goku and Vegeta show up on King Ki's planet. King Ki whips his head with his towel "Goku with you all some one has to do is mention food and you're there just like a moth to a flame" Goku laughed at King Ki's remarks "King Ki you know me" Goku added. "Bubbles, Gregory lets get a feast going for Goku and Vegeta" King Ki said clapping his hands walking over to Vegeta looking at him closely. "Vegeta you're power level appears to have returned to you fully but I'm concerned that it is been years since you even transformed could you're body handle the strain?" Vegeta walks over to the open field. King Ki then speaks "Vegeta I want you to power up to maximum with out going Super Saiyan and hold it as long as you can, seeing that it has been years since you fully powered up I want to see if you're body can handle the strain again." Vegeta begins to power up, quickly reaches his maximum level without reaching Super Saiyan. He's aura appeared golden yellow but his hair was remaining black. "Kakarot, does this serve any purpose, I can here to train not to be this fat oaths bug zapper!" Vegeta yells at Goku who was stuffing his face with food.

Chapter 03: Shadows of a Dark Past

Elsewhere in the demotion of the Ki's on a vast planet Elder Ki stood in an open plan starring toward the heavens with great concern in his eyes. Just then "Honorable ancestor, I since Goku have returned and Vegeta has regained his full power." Kabito-Ki stated as he appeared by Elder Ki. Then Elder Ki looked down to the ground "Yes Kabito-Ki I since there returns too, there on North Ki's planet bring Goku and Vegeta here, something concerns me." "Yes sir, Gohan will be pleased that his father will be joining us." Kabito-Ki said excitingly. SMACK! Elder Ki socked Kabito-Kia in the back of the head. "What are you still doing here you nitwit!" Elder Ki said yelling at Kabito-Ki.

Back on King Ki's Planets both Goku and Vegeta were eating while Bubbles and Greggory took away the empty dishes. "Wow! Vegeta you hadn't trained in years but you're a lot stronger than the last time I've seen you." Goku said with a mouth full of food. "I bet you can achieve Super Saiyan three by now." Goku added with a swallow of food. Vegeta calmly put his fork down with a long pause before he spoke. "Kakarot, I know your words mean well and stronger I did become hoping that surpassed you. But I have not been able to reach the third level as you have, and even achieving Super Saiyan four was a forgery I haven't been able to achieve it since. " King Ki turs his back "I know I will regret this I will allow you two a two minute spare" King Ki said darting to his house. Both Goku and Vegeta jump to an open area both starring at one another. Vegeta powered up level two Super Saiyan "Kakarot show me Super Saiyan three and nothing less." Vegeta said demanding loudly. Goku exploded with emits energy powering to his maximum level three. "Wow Vegeta never thought I'd hear you demand to see me at my fullest." Just then from the safety of his home King Ki yelled "GO!" Just then both Super Saiyans dashed at one another fist drawn, just as a ray of light illuminated the planet. Both Vegeta and Goku stop mere inches from the source. The light disappeared showing Kabito-Ki. "Typical, the one time I get a chance to challenge Kakarot and the Ki's get involved." Vegeta said in discuss. Kabito-Ki turns to Vegeta "I'm terribly sorry Vegeta, but Elder Ki requested that you and Goku join us on the Supreme Ki planet." Kabito-Ki explained.

Moments later all three appear on the Supreme Ki planet. Standing in front of them was Elder Ki "Goku, Vegeta it's been a while" Elder Ki spoke with deep concern in his voice. "So Old Ki why did you send for us?" Goku said. Elder Ki closed his eyes for a long brief moment. "Something is troubling me to the fare reaches of the northern galaxy, this area has been voided of any life for sometime but something there is getting these old bones aching." Vegeta crosses his arms "Has this area you speak of been voided over three thousand years?" Elder Ki looked at Vegeta "Three thousand five years give or take, there is a moon floating threw space not fare from this accurance that maybe a clue to this disturbance." Goku looked at Vegeta confused "Do you know what Old Ki is talking about?" "Kakarot, Old Ki is speaking of the first encounter of the first Super Saiyan, my father King Vegeta told me the story of it past down to him but with Frieza blowing up the planet all would be lost." Supreme Ki looks at Vegeta and smiles" Not all is lost Vegeta, do you remember I just spoke of a lone moon floating in the void of space with no planet to orbit not fare from this accurace." Goku walks over to Kabito-Ki "That all well an good but like you said Old Ki it's voided of life that means so life energy for me to lock on to for me and Vegeta to use teleportation." Kabito-Ki happily adds to Goku's statement "Don't worry Goku, did you forget unlike you're teleportation that has limits, mine do not all I have to do visually see the place in in my mind and I'm there all you need is some space suits to move around in the airless surface."

"Actually no they don't" another voice is herd. Goku turns to the voice seeing his oldest son Gohan. "Don't forget the Potara earrings special powers as long as you where both of them you can live in a zero oxygen environment, I have two sets one orange and one blue." Gohan added. "But if the wearers takes off or losses their opposite ear rings they would form Vigeto" Kabito-Ki explained. Gohan smiled "Not these two, these will only allow my dad and Vegeta to breath without oxygen." Elder Ki looked at Gohan "The Potara earrings are a powerful tool if used correctly." Kabito-Ki puts his hand on both Vegeta and Goku shoulders "Well guys I guess we're off to the Northern part of the galaxy." With that the three of them disappeared. "So Elder Ki what do you think they'll find in the Northern part of the galaxy.' Gohan said standing next to Elder Ki. Elder Ki looked up to sky again "I don't know Gohan probably nothing more than a cosmic anomaly, I'm hungry all this uncertain on an empty stomach is tiring."

Moments later on a lone moon drifting through the vastest of space. "Well you two here we are, how do you two fill?" Kabito-Ki said once they had arrived. Goku and Vegeta looked around "Fine" Vegeta spoke up quickly. The moon was barren nothing was visible, no structures, just flat with mountains off in the distance. Goku kneels down to pick up a rock "There is nothing here, maybe we should spread and search on what Old Ki wants us to find." "Goku I don't think that would be wise just in case something should happen and need to leave this moon quickly" Kabito-Ki stated. Vegeta during this time had walked away from Goku and Kabito-Ki and stared up at the stars and floating space debrie and reminisce of a planet. Goku noticed Vegeta off in the distance walked over toward him. "So this planet Vegeta our Saiyan home world" Goku said as he drew closer to Vegeta. "Yes Kakarot, our home world, my kingdom at least what's left of it since that tyrant Frieza blew it up, damn that Frieza." "Goku, Vegeta come here quickly" Kabito-Ki shouted. Kabito-Ki was looking at the ground at a strange marking eched on a rock. "Vegeta, what is?" Kabito-Ki asked in confusion. (The marking was the top of a Trident floating above two bars) Vegeta reached into his pocket "It's an ancient Saiyan Crest, one I have not seen since I was very young scribed, on the forbidden chamber walls under the throne room of my father." Vegeta pulled a coin with another crest on it showing it to Goku and Kabito-Ki this one with a crescent under the Trident top. "Why would there been Saiyans on the moon, it's a baron waste land?" Kabito-Ki said. Vegeta walked over to Kakarot saying "Moon, planets it made no different if it could be controlled or take the Saiyans took with no remorse, it belonged to the Saiyans." Just then Vegeta lost expression and looked back at the destroyed planet. Seconds later Vegeta was flying toward the planet reminisce unaffected to the vacuum of space. Goku looked as Vegeta aura disappeared in the distance. Goku then said "If he needed to go to planet Vegeta all he had to do is ask." Moments later neared the decimated planet scouring the remaining surface. "Where is it, where is the place…" Vegeta spoke out loud, then closed his eyes to think, Vegeta then slowly opened his eyes with his trademark grin crossing his arms. "Found it" flying toward the location he was seeking. "It's about time you two showed up" Vegeta said. Goku responded to Vegeta remark saying "You're on point, Vegeta I was only hours old when I was sent to earth."

Hours pass of searching and finally they fount the old palace, well at least parts of it. Kabito-Ki is the first to speak up "Well Vegeta we found what you were searching for the old Saiyan palace, but why?" Vegeta turned to the Supreme Ki "Were not looking for the palace, it's what the palace was built on the forbidden chamber." The three of them entered an open area that appeared to be the throne room. Kabito-Ki looked at Goku who was slowly following behind him. "Goku are you ok? You look concerned." Goku stopped and smiled rubbing the back of his head laughing "Oh, I'm fine Kabito-Ki just taking in the sights" Vegeta glared at Goku "Don't be clown Kakarot, you felt it to as did I, were being watched, and for a while." Both Vegeta and Goku stood in there fighting stance there backs to one another with the Supreme Ki in between them. Kabito-Ki asked "How many and how strong are they" Goku looked around in silence "There energies keep fluch-u-waiting like they want us to know their there but wont attack there appears to be four or five signatures present but I can not get a fix." "If you two are done we have work to do, the forbidden chamber is this way." Vegeta said in displeasure. Entering a vast chamber that appeared to be empty for and extremely long time no light was present. Both Vegeta and Goku transformed in to Super Saiyans only to aluminate the vast chamber. Littered the floor was ruble of the chamber ceiling and broken figures that once stood proud in the ancient chamber. The three visitors to the chamber looked along the walls, a pond the wall was crest of different symbols each representing the Saiyan race expect one place. There was blank spot where a crest was placed but gone and there was no evidence of it on the ground. Vegeta stared at the blank spot on the wall "Gone, why am I not surprised." Goku looks at the spot with Vegeta saying "What's gone Vegeta?" "The crest we saw on the moon of planet Vegeta is missing from the wall in which it hung." Just then unfamiliar presences were felt amongst them.

A disembodied voice then speaks "Vegeta, why have you come in to my presence?" Vegeta looks around the empty room "I Vegeta the Saiyan prince demands to know who I'm speaking to?" There was a long silent pause. Another voice speaks "Prince Vegeta, state you're questions for we since you have many." With both Saiyans aura lighting up the vast chamber there was no one else present. A third voice is herd from behind them, this one sounded more feminine. "Prince Vegeta, you seek guidance of a missing crest an access to the Saiyan temple hidden from view." Vegeta crosses his arms "Now were getting some where." "SILENCE" A fourth voice echoes. "Vegeta we grow tired of you're self righteous ego…Kneel! when you speak" the fourth voice demanded. Kabito-Ki bows his head "Forgive my friends, I am…" The first voice cuts off the Ki "We know who you are Supreme Ki, we have been expecting you three." "Kakarot, the Saiyan who defeated Frieza you are a unique one, speak you're question" the feminine voice asked. "My name is Goku only Vegeta calls me Kakarot, you mention a temple hidden from view where is it?" Goku said. The feminine voice answered back "Kakarot, you are a Saiyan but not blinded by pride, unique quality indeed, the temple you seek is on the moon of Vegeta guidance you will need, and when you arrive its presence will be seen." Vegeta finally had it and exploded with anger. "Enough! I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, unlike my father before I do not cower nor do I kneel exspecaliy to voices who hid in the shadows I want who ever we are speaking to, too show them selves NOW!." There was no answer. Kabito-Ki fronded at Vegeta "Vegeta you made them mad now they won't answer." A new voice is herd "Prince Vegeta know this as we told you're father who brought you in to this chamber as a infant, you are blinded by foolish pride, if you let go you will accomplish what you seek." The feminine voice speaks again to the three "The crest on which you seek on theses walls was removed by King Vegeta, for our request and thrown in to the central star, due to the reasons that crest was not of true blooded Saiyans but of half breeds that were of out cast centuries ago, when you go to the Saiyan temple the answer will provided to you."

The three of them begin to walk out of the chamber. "Stop" the first voice echoed "The Saiyan Temple is for Saiyan blood only, the Supreme Ki must stay behind." With that being said Kabito-Ki agreed, Vegeta put his hand on Goku and the two disappeared to the moon. Kabito-Ki turns to a now darken chamber. The presence of the ghostly voices made the Supreme Ki uneasy. One of the voices speaks to the Ki "Does are presence disseribe you Ki?" Kabito-Ki answers back "Forgive me, but yes cause only cause I hear you're voices but I do not see anyone an this room is extremely dark, might you grant me a face to face encounter?." With that said there was no answer and the room became empty the only one still there was the Ki. "Guess not." The Supreme Ki said looking down at the ground.

Else where's on the moon. Goku and Vegeta look around the surface for the Saiyan Temple. Goku crossed his arms "I don't understand they said I would be reviled when we got here?" Vegeta clinched his fist of his right hand, sparks of lighting crackle. "I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyan I will not be made mockery of, damn those voices, damn them!" Turning back in to a Super Saiyan, rocks and dust rush away from Vegeta, Goku was powerless to stop Vegeta anger he could only shield his eyes and hid behind a large rock. A few minutes later Vegeta clamed down the winds died down and Vegeta converted back to his original state. "Wow!, Vegeta you were right there, the threshold of Super Saiyan 3 is in your grasp, and I'm not saying that to get on you're good side." And Goku was right, and Vegeta breathed deeply, he felt it as well just the proper motivation was now required. Just then clapping was herd. Some twenty feet away sitting on rock was a glowing figure.

Chapter 04: The Saiyan Temple

Both Goku and Vegeta transform in to Super Saiyans, both were surprised on how easily some one had snuck up on them. "Kakarot, do you since an energy level?" Vegeta said questioning his surroundings. Goku with a serious look on his face not taking his eyes off the glowing figure "No, Vegeta I can't." The figure jumps off the rock an walks toward the two Super Saiyans "You won't be able to since my energy level cause I do have one you would be able to since." Figure said standing in front of them. The figure was very tall nearly a foot taller than Goku. Goku looks back at the figure "Then what are you?" There was a slight chuckle. "I'm an Oracle and I mean you no harm you can power down, even though it is most impressive seeing it first hand." Both of them powered down. "Now to the reason why you are here, the Temple, now where did I put it?" Looking around like he lost something. "Oh, yes, now I remember" The Oracle snapped his fingers, appearing right in front of them was the Saiyan Temple. "Mind you this place is very old and it's been nearly two of you're earth century's since I last had guest, matter fact (looking intently at both them) it was you're fathers, ironic isn't?" Both Vegeta and Goku look at the oracle in shock. "When we enter the answer will present them selves, mind you again this temple does not follow the same time stream" the Oracle said. The three walk up the temple steps and walk past a barrier filled with breathable air.

"You two may remove you're earrings there no longer needed, there is breathable air here" The Oracle said walking to main room of the temple. Along the walls were shelves and shelves of scrolls and books even sections scribed on slabs of stone, all written in ancient Saiyan langue. The Oracle pointed to the shelves "As you can tell there is endless information here of recorded history of the Saiyan race, over seven millennia is recorded through out this Temple from names, historical dates, royalty blood lines even the list of the names of the Saiyans who ascended." Pointing at another area "Even you two are listed amongst these records and the deeds you accomplished" Both Vegeta and Goku look on in awe of the vast knowledge before them. Goku looks some books confused, scratching his head "Hey Oracle do you have any books that I can understand I can't read these symbols." The Oracle looks over to Goku telepathically removing the book and placing it back in its place. "That book is not for you to read Kakarot, it's my own personal journal, but all you have to do is ask and I will locate and read the text." Vegeta speaks harshly "Oracle, not far from here we seen a Saiyan crest drawn on stone and that same crest was missing from the forbidden chamber but as a small child I remember seeing it, who's was it, and why was it removed?" The Oracle disappeared and reappeared around the room looking for the answer. "Awe yes here it is…that crest belonged to King… oh my!" The Oracle said confused holding a scroll that was extremely old. "Well spit it out Oracle you're trying my patience." Vegeta said impatiently. "That crest belongs to King Okora, all historical documentation has been destroyed by pursuing king due to the blood line was impure." The Oracle said deeply sadden personally placing the scroll on the shelf with great care. "And thus started the Great Saiyan War, because it was believed that he and his linage were not true Saiyan recording any thing to the historical record there afterwards was forbidden."

Goku butted in saying "Isn't that the Tuffle, Saiyan War?" The Oracle summoned another scroll from another self, pulling it open "No Kakarot the Great Saiyan War was long before that, on a distant planet that was destroyed over four millennia ago by the first recorded Super Saiyan." The Oracle said correcting Goku. "Then why was it removed when my father was king?" Vegeta said sternly. "That's simple to answer Vegeta, The Forbidden Chamber as you call it wasn't used for nearly three centuries till you're father found it, its location was hidden to protect the Royals, when you're father realized that a non-Saiyan crest hung on its walls he destroyed it, why it was placed there in the first place is a mystery." "You mentioned our fathers visited here almost two hundred years ago" Vegeta said looking at few books on a self. The Oracle vanished from view, seconds later reappearing next to Vegeta holding a small chest. "Awe yes Vegeta to the next line of business why was Bardock and the King at the temple." A scroll very different from the ones on the shelves appeared floating in front of Vegeta. "In this scroll explains that particular event not recorded for historical record, as per request of the king."

Vegeta grabbed the floating scroll carefully reading its contents written by his father:

On 737 I King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta accompied with Bardock with the attempt to save our race from appending dome from the Arcosians. Bring forth two Saiyan females with two hand maidens each. I King Vegeta give my wife Rosicheena Queen of the Saiyans. I Bardock give my wife Gine. We do this to save our race and families _._

Vegeta dropped the scroll and fell to his knees in shock, he only said "Mother." The scroll lifted back up in the air and returned to the Oracle's hand "Give him a moment for the shock to where off." Vegeta stood back up looked to the Oracle "Take me to her remains, so I may show my respect." Confused the Oracle looked Vegeta "Remains, what remains there is no re…Oh silly me." The Oracle said laughing. Vegeta angrily rushed over and grabbed the Oracle "Do not test me you fool my mother remains what did do with them?" Vegeta demanded with a fist drawn. Goku did nothing he knew not to stand in Vegetas way when family was involved. "I'm sorry Vegeta you didn't let me finish, there is no remains for me take you to, because there no remains you're mothers are here but do you remember this temple does not exist in normal time while in temple time passes extremely slow, for every year on earth one day has past here." The Oracle explained. Vegeta lowered his hand and released his grip on the Oracle. Goku then walks over to both Vegeta and the Oracle saying "So where are our mothers located?" The Oracle looked at Goku "Follow me" walking toward a bookshelf. The bookshelf disappeared revealing a long hallway. "I can only show you the way past this door way I'm not allowed to go but at the end of the hallway you will come to a vault door (handing the small chest to Goku) this chest holds the key to the door and there you will find you're mothers and there hand maidens."

Vegeta and Goku pass through the bookshelf Goku looks back to the Oracle "How fare is the vault from here?" The Oracle answers back "Like I said before I'm unable to go down this hallway, but be warned for protection this hallway will test you're worthiness." The Saiyans turn and proceed down the hallway; looking back the doorway in which they came through was gone only a vast wall of stone was in its place, as if it never existed. Goku looks at Vegeta "Looks like were on our own" Walking further down the hall the two walked on for what it seamed to be a while. Vegeta said in disgust "How much further is this blasted hallway Kakarot." Just then the ground in which they stood on gave way showing below them and showing a deep pit. "Whoa! Vegeta, luckily we have the ability to fly" Goku said quickly hovering over the open pit. Quickly moving toward the ledge they touched down back on solid ground. Vegeta looked at Goku "This Oracle is trying my patients" holding a small energy sphere. "I'm going to see how much further this hall is." Throwing the sphere down the hall illuminating it as it went getting smaller as it traveled away from Vegeta. Suddenly the energy sphere stopped but some unseen force and darted back at Vegeta. Both Goku and Vegeta easily dodge the sphere exploding behind them. Laughter was then herd down the deep hallway nearly forgotten but oddly familure from the past. Just then from the shadows were two large figures walking toward them.

Both Vegeta and Goku power up but not to Super Saiyan when they recognized the energy signatures. Standing before Goku and Vegeta were there old nemesis Nappa and Raditz, blocking there path. Goku glances toward Vegeta "Remember Vegeta there not real the temple is testing us" "Fake or real Kakarot it makes no difference Nappa is still a giant oath and your older brother is still a weakling in my eyes." Neither Nappa nor Raditz said a word they just chuckled. "How dare they mock me, at least I can take my frustration out on something." Vegeta said with a smirk. Nappa charged Vegeta with rapid punches, Vegeta not even trying easily dodged and blocked all of Nappa's attacks. Goku was doing the same with Raditz. Vegeta dashed behind Nappa ridge handing him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious with ease, Nappa falls over with a thud. "To easy" turning his attention toward Kakarot and Raditz. "Kakarot quit being a clown and finish him" Vegeta yelled at Goku sternly. Unaware that Nappa had stood back up directly behind him. "Vegeta lookout" Goku yelled firing a blast just over Vegeta's shoulder, striking Nappa in the chest, piercing the armor. Just as Raditz punches Goku in the side of the face, causing Goku to drop the chest. Goku looks at Raditz harshly spiting out mouth full blood "Apparently I misjudged you" Goku's Super Saiyan aura surrounded him, putting his hands together to one side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…"A blue sphere forms in his hands. "Raditz you're in our way…HHHAAAaaaa!" Goku yelled firing the blast at Raditz intenerating him on impact. Vegeta picked up the chest looking back at Goku "Never thought you knew the meaning of over kill Kakarot" just as Nappa stood back up "You're even more annoying than original." Vegeta said with smirk flying toward Nappa placing his hands on Nappa chest plate "Greetings from oblivion" Nappa exploded leaving a cloud of smoke an ash. Just then a vault door appeared before them.

The vault door was very large made of gold decorated with fine jewelry of rubies, sapphires, pearls, and emeralds. Goku flies down and stands beside Vegeta. Goku glimpses at Vegeta, Vegeta had the look of fear in his eyes. "Vegeta are you ok?" Goku ask out of concerned "Kakarot, (clearing his throat) you were but and infant when you were sent to earth, so you never seen you're mother, I was a mere toddler when I was taken from Planet Vegeta to serve Frieza for payment for my father's failure." Opening the small chest revealing a key designed similar to the vault door. Vegeta finds the keyhole and places the key in to the hole turning it to unlock the sealed door. In doing so large gears could be herd moving from inside the door, just as the door begun to slowly swing open revealing six chamber pods inside each containing a person in side. One of the chambers was different than the other five it was larger and fabricated with much more detail and care.

Goku carefully looked into the windows trying not to touch any of the buttons or switches, there was a female Saiyan being held inside of it her armor was black trimmed in green. Goku could tale she was a Saiyan because of her tail wrapped around her waist. Vegeta was in no rush he could tell from the pods which contained his mother. Even though it had been years since he had seen his own langue written Vegeta remembered it quiet easily "Gine" he said reading the name written above the window. Vegeta pushed a few buttons allowing the water to drain, and then doing so to the others in the room. One by one the doors lifted up allowing there contents to exit. Vegeta stood next to Goku, four of the female Saiyans kneeled before Vegeta the other still stood up glaring toward Goku it was his mother. "Bardock! How dare you lock me in that pod" balling up her fist walking toward him. "Gine, stand down this is not Bardock but you're son Kakarot" Gine stopped mire inches from Goku's nose. Vegeta reaches out to Gine "May I have my mothers key that is around you're neck" Gine did so handing the key to Vegeta not taking here eyes of Kakarot "If you're my son Kakarot why are you not in Saiyan armor and where is you're tail?" Vegeta rolled his eyes "Forgive me Gine we don't have a life time to explain though events" opening the chamber to his mother pod. Vegeta and Gine bowed to the Saiyan Queen who exited the pod "What?...why do you not bow to me Queen of the Saiyans" the queen said toward Goku. Vegeta jumped up in front of Goku arms out to his sides "Forgive him mother he knows nothing of Saiyan customs he was sent to earth as an infant this is all new to him" The queen looks to Vegeta with discuss "So be it, where is you're father, my husband?" Vegeta spoke up "The king along with rest of our race is dead, at the hands of Frieza" The queen barley flinched and eye to the news her son spoke, but the other five began to weep. "Are we still under Frieza rule or what?" Goku spoke up out of turn "I defeated Frieza on Nameik" The queen walked over to Goku "Explain you're self now, how did you defeat Frieza?" she said harshly. Goku looked toward Vegeta. "Don't look at me Kakarot like a clown you let the cat out of the bag" Vegeta said crossing his arms. Goku smiled at the queen quickly transforming to Super Saiyan one with no effort. "Behold mother the first Super Saiyan in four thousand years" Vegeta said transforming as well. "Well then Kakarot is it, you will escort me back to Vegeta to my throne" the queen said holding out her had to Goku to take. "Mother you fail to understand what has happened not only is the Saiyan race gone so is the planet eradicated by Frieza." Vegeta said. Just then a familiar voice spoke "I see you made it here to find you're mothers" the Oracle reappeared in the room with them. Then the room changed back to the main room of the temple.

"Accuse me for a few minutes I have a scroll I must find that you need to give to the Elder Ki when he reads it he will understand what to do" the Oracle said darting around the room "Oh that reminds me" he snapped his fingers making Kabito-Ki pop in the room. "Oh my look at all the books" Kabito-Ki said looking around the room. The Oracle looks at the Ki and says "Supreme Ki, I have a scroll that needs the Elder Ki to take hold of an carry out" snapping his fingers magically a scroll appeared in his hand. Kabito-Ki bowed his head in respect to the Oracle "Yes sir I understand." Kabito-Ki placed the scroll in his rob. Looking back over to Goku and Vegeta "I guess where done here guys should we be heading back to Ki Planet" Kabito-Ki said holding out his hands. With that said the nine of them disappeared in a flash of light. The Oracle stood there in the quite for a moment, a book manifested in front of him "So a new chapter had been written, I hope it's a good one" placing it on the shelf.

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Back on the Supreme Ki planet, nine figures appear Kabito-Ki, Goku, Vegeta, there mothers and their four hand maidens. "It looks like we have guest" the Elder Ki said when they arrived. Kabito-Ki "Forgive me Honorable ancestor this was unexpected, Goku and Vegeta was not aware there mothers were still alive." SMACK! The Elder Ki smacked Kabito-Ki again over the head. "I did not tell you to bring them here, this is sacred ground I only bent the rule with Gohan, Goku and Vegeta cause the fate of the universe was in jeopardy." "Excuse me peasant, I am Rosicheena, Queen of all Saiyans, every where I stand the ground is sacred" the queen said bitterly toward the old Ki. The Elder Ki looks at the queen squinting his eyes "Peasants don't offer royalty tea" pointing toward the grand tree of the Ki's where he and Kabito-Ki sit normally. Vegeta and Goku look on in shock as the two walked away toward the tree. Vegeta slowly turns his head to Goku "Kakarot…did the old Ki…make a…pass at my mother?" Just then Goku herd his earthly name yelled "GOKU!" from a woman's voice that it's been a century since he'd herd it. Vegeta and Goku slowly turned toward the direction. Casting long shadows were two women figures and both Vegeta and Goku knew who they were Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"How dare you leave me for a hundred years so you can train leaving me to wither away to some old lady, I had gray hair Goku gray hair!, and on top of that making raise our two boys all by myself, and worst of all we had to move in with Bulma and had to listen to Vegeta bicker about you leaving!" Chi-Chi said fuming at Goku. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I'm back now" Goku said trying calm down his wife. "Back, back Goku you and Vegeta are the only ones here without a halo." Chi-Chi roared back at Goku. Goku looked around "Yeah about that how did you all get here on the Supreme Ki planet any way" Goku rubbed the back of his head confused. Gohan floated down next to his steaming mother. "I can explain that dad Kabito-Ki and I work out a plan after saving earth and the universe on several accounts that we all could live up here and train on the Supreme Ki planet but when we came here we all would appear young again prior to the event you being turned in to a kid by the Black Star Dragon balls." Unaware to them Gine, Goku's Saiyan mother was inching closer hearing there conversation. "Dragon…balls? What they, and why do you call him Goku? Gine questioned Gohan's statement. The three look toward the Saiyan female who asked. Goku answered up "Chi-Chi, Gohan this is my mother Gine and the one with Old Ki is Vegeta's mother" Gine stands there crossing her arms "Ok I get it their family, charming but why are you called Goku? I named you Kakarot" Chi-Chi walks over to Gine holding out her hand "Oh, you're his mother I'm Chi-Chi I'm his wife and this is our oldest son Gohan." Gohan waves toward his grandmother.

A few hours later after explaining to Gine about how Goku became Goku and his many adventures and saving the universe the Elder Ki asked that Goku and Vegeta join him under the grand tree of the Ki's. "It seems that the cosmic anomaly has calmed down and you two have found out what was causing it" the Elder Ki said looking toward the heavens again, and then sipping on his tea. Kabito-Ki reaches in to his rob pulling out the scroll that the Oracle gave him earlier. "Honorable ancestor the Oracle at the Saiyan Temple gave me this scroll to give to you" he said. Elder Ki looks at the young Ki taking the scroll from him. Reading the scroll carefully the Elder Ki sighed with disapproval. Kabito-Ki anxiously asked "Ancestor what did it say?" The Elder Ki clear his throat "Nothing that concerns nit-wits, but there is unfinished business that needs to be dealt with in time until then there is nothing we can do but wait." Then he looked back up at the heavens quietly dropping the scroll causing it to unroll revealing a blank scroll. "Honorable ancestor you made us worry over nothing the scroll is blank!" Kabito-Ki said upset toward the Older Ki. The Elder Ki begins to walk away "Don't be a fool Kabito, this scroll is meant for the Grand Supreme Ki in which you're not, you are still only the Supreme Ki of the East Galaxy neither one of us are allowed to read it's contents." Siting down crossing his arms gazing in to his crystal ball. Goku looks at Kabito-Ki "What should we do now?" I'm not sure Goku it's a large planet go spend time with family I'm sure you all have much to catch up on" Kabito-Ki said answering Goku quietly. Vegeta and Goku walk off towards there families Bulma speaks up "It will be nice to have all of us together but what are we going to do with our four guest?" pointing at the four Saiyans kneeling near Vegeta's mother. Vegeta turned his back with his arms crossed "They were meant to continue our Saiyan race with the ones off world Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and myself which is pointless being there dead and me and Kakarot both are married with our own kids" Chi-Chi screams out "Gohan where is you're bother and Trunks?" Gohan looks at his mother "Their fine mom they're on Grand Ki planet with Krillan, Yamcha, and Tein, they were having some sort of Other World Tournament Videl is watching them." Bulma answers back "Typical like father like son" Chi-Chi nods in agreement.

Chi-Chi asked Rosicheena "Well what are there names they can't just sit there and be strangers and not talk they must be hungry?" the four Saiyans stood up and answered Chi-Chi "Tatalia, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri" were their names. "Come on Bulma lets make a feast for our husbands and there mothers" Chi-Chi yelled excitedly. Goku looked around and began to fly up on a near by mountain peak. "Goku! Where are you disappearing to" Chi-Chi screamed. Goku looked back "I'm not going fare Chi-Chi just over here" Goku yelled back. Kabito-Ki stood next to Gohan saying "I think Goku wants to go look on how this planet has healed since the fight with Majin-Buu, this planet still bares scares even though a century has past, it did cause some issues afterwards; I believe he fills responsible for the damage." Bulma looked at Kabito-Ki "You sound like you're troubled with what the Supreme Ki said." "I am Bulma since he even looked at the scroll his mind has been else where's" Kabito-Ki said taping his finger together.

Goku hovered over to a large lake. Looking down he sees large shadows swimming in the lake. "Whoa, look at the size of these fish" he said as he picked one out diving in to lake head first. Unaware to him he was being watched from a set of eyes hidden from view. Just then two extremely large fish fly out of the water landing on a near by shore. Goku pokes his head out of the water "Though two will be good for Vegeta's mom and my mom (coming further out holding two more even larger) these two will do nicely for Vegeta and me." Goku said with a smile. Just then Goku caught since of the filling that he wasn't alone but acted normal. Standing on the bank with his back turned toward the unknown person watching him acting as he never since them appearing to have his guard down yet with decades of training and fighting his sinces were on high alert and was waiting for right time to strike. The unknown assailant began to leave the area "Snap" a tree branch laying on the ground snapped when they stepped on it. {Happening with in a split second} Goku hears the branch snaps, and then disappears, the assailant looks back to the bank, Goku was gone, and Goku appears with fist drawn. "EEEEEKKKKK!" the unknown assailant yelled as they fell to the ground hands and arms covered there face out of fear. Goku stopped his attack when he found the assailant was not a threat to him he offered his hand to them. "Are you ok...I did not mean to scare you" "My name is Yuka, I don't need you're help" getting up slapping Goku's hand away walking away back toward the others.

Back with the group Yuka sits down next to Gine who was in conversation with Chi-chi. Gine looks at her "Yuka is something troubling you" Gine asked. "How did you're son and the son of Rosicheena, become so strong." Vegeta spoke up from a near by tree "Years of training and countless fights, and with Kakarots uncanny ability and talent to get stronger at all cost and not for pride or for himself but to do for his family and love ones, of the years I've known Kakarot he's always shown pity to his enemy even to Frieza knowing that he wiped out are race and murdered his friends in cold blood he shown him remorse, me on the other hand I do it to surpass him." Just then Goku came out of the woods carrying the four large fish "Hi guys I brought the appatizesers" Just then the four hand maidens knelled before Goku Ayumi spoke up "We ask you to train us so we maybe become stronger." "All no" (Chi-chi began fuming) "I just got my husband back he is not leaving to train on some fare off planet where I can't see him for years on in" Kabito-Ki and Bulma grab Chi-chi from slapping her husband before he could answer. "Chi-chi, I'm not going to leave any time soon Chi-chi I promise" Goku said in fear of his fuming wife. Rosicheena sipped on her tea from her cup then cleared her throat "Ladies silences allow my son and Kakarot to eat and see there families then they may train you" then takes another sip of tea.

Seconds later in a near by field there was a flash of light ten figures appeared. They were friends and family Goku hadn't seen in a very long time. Krillin, his wife, and daughter, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, Goten, Videl, her father, and the Grand Ki. "How did the tournament turn out" Bulma said to Videl "Pikkon ended up winning only because Trunks wore himself out."Videl said embracing her husband Gohan. Bulma smiled at her oldest son "Well guys I hope you had fun, we have some guest we want you to meet." After interdictions were over the meal was ready, and it was a grand placement of food enough even for the hungriest of Saiyans. There were even talks of what had happen to everyone after Goku departed with the Eternal dragon Shenron. There was plenty of laugher to go around. Although with all this enjoyment Kabito-Ki was still troubled with the Elder Ki's thought of despair in his eyes.

Away from the warm festivities Kabito-Ki asked the Elder Ki "Honorable ancestor, why the long face what is troubling you?" Elder Ki sighed and closed his eyes "The Universes greatest threat fare worse than anything Goku and Vegeta had ever fought, is coming an enemy that has been preparing them selves for nearly four thousand years there was a reason why a planet was lost when the first ever Super Saiyan blew it up it was the only way he could've won." Then he looked up to the stars once more "The explosion wasn't entirely an explosion it was an attack they done that suck a whole planet in to a different dimension and the Oracle sent it to us as a warning, the return of the Kudaiyans." Stopping in mid sentence the Elder Ki turns to see a large group behind him "Can this old guy get any privacy around here" he yelled. Vegeta looks at the Old Ki "keep talking Old Ki the Kudaiyan were a similar race to the Saiyans the only difference they were more savage than the Saiyan race I thought they were wiped out." Rosicheena answers Vegeta "They was wiped out how could they survive with out us knowing it" "Were you all not paying attention they were undetectable in another dimension" the Elder Ki yelled kicking a swinging his arms.

Chapter 06: Training for a new threat, the first female Super Saiyan

Gohan sits down next to Kibito-ki and his mother and Videl "How long till they cross back over to this dimension Elder Ki?" The Elder Ki calms down form all his fudding and crossed his arms "I don't know Gohan, maybe five minutes, might be another thousand years who knows, I'm more worried about Goku not taking this threat serious like everything else." Everyone turns to Goku who had his back turn slightly hunched over fist pumping the air saying in a whisper "Alright a new challenge." Vegeta smacked Goku in the back of the head "Only you would see a threat as a challenge because unlike the rest of us, you Kakarot have had ample time to train a hundred to be exact and now we have females present even at there max are no match to our kids when they were toddlers." Vegeta said scornfully. Rubbing the back of his Goku looks at the massive group "Vegeta even though I was gone that long I didn't train everyday, it took me nearly fifteen years to get my body readjusted to Super Saiyan three." Gine spoke up from the group "Wait, wait Super Saiyan three there's levels past just Super Saiyan? "Yes Kakarot has managed to ascend past just a normal Super Saiyan even Trunk and Goten have gained this level of power in a fused state, there is a level past that but neither me nor Kakarot has been able to go level four since." Vegeta explained. Goku moved away taking Vegeta's expiation and a time to demonstrate the different levels to everyone powering up to the first level "This is a normal Super Saiyan, (then he raised his power level even more) and this would be Super Saiyan two (sparks of lighting became present in his aura) And this is what I refer to is level three (reaching his third level with long golden blond hair and his eyebrows disappeared, he spoke with a more serious tone in his voice) To master this level it took me seven years in Other world and even then it took a high level of concentration to maintain it, and this is the form I used to fight Majin Buu. With that Goku powered back down to his normal state with black hair.

"Even if you did train how would you get every ones power level to match you're and Vegetas you all had years of training." Krillin spoke up. And he was right time was not on there side. Goku snapped his finger "We could use the time chamber on the look out back on earth and the gravity chamber at capsule corp." "No out of the question" Elder Ki said "Besides only two at a time may be in the time chamber one teacher one student and both Goku and Vegeta used there one year training in there life time." He added. Gohan jumped in "I know what we could do Elder Ki you could unlock there hidden potential like you did me to fight Majin Buu" "I will not do either because I have never done four people at once I don't even know if it could be done." The Old Ki said cranky. "Come on Old Ki you said the Kudaiyans were like the Saiyans but you said there entire race was suck in an alternate dimension Vegeta and I never fought a female before and that would be rude if we did" Goku explained. The Old Ki sat there for a very long time "Fine I'll do it but don't blame me if this don't work also I will only raise there power level going Super Saiyan will be done on there own." The Old Ki added. Tatalia then says to the Elder Ki "What should we do Elder Ki?" After explaining to them the four female Saiyans sat down with there backs to one another, the Elder Ki began to dance and chant around them. This was the same dance and chant he did for Gohan so he could fight Majin Buu.

Rosicheena looked toward Gohan "How long did this take when you did this?" Gohan crossed his arms in a calmly and respectful manner said "It took several hours almost a whole day and it was just me, but the benefits were worth it." Kibito-Ki then added "Yes you're majesty it will take a while granted Gohan did have a higher power level…." Kibito-Ki was cut off from the Elder Ki yelling "If you two want this to go faster then give this old Ki a hand shut up what do you think I trained you for." With that said Gohan and Kibito-Ki joined the Elder Ki in the ritual. Goku sat down and then he lay back on then ground looking up to the clouds. Rosicheena and Gine were not use to Goku's methods of training or his concerns. "Why you not train, do you think because you're so strong training is beneath you" Rosicheena said to the now sleeping Goku. "Mother let Kakarot be his training methods made him what he has become" Vegeta lashed at his mother from a near by tree. Bulma and Chi-Chi walk over to where Vegeta laid in the tree "Why don't you quit yelling at you're mother and take me home it's been years since you carried me" sounding sweet. "Hush woman I'm staying right here besides I can't teleport like Kakarot" Vegeta said hatefully. Bulma thought to her self "Why that ungrateful no good… " "OOOUUUCCCCHHHH!" Vegeta was yanked from his perch and was in serious pain because Bulma had grabbed his ear and was pulling it. "Home! Now!" Bulma said angrily to her husband. Only with a nod Vegeta picked her up and the way they flew in the direction she told him.

A few minutes of flying Vegeta and Bulma made it to where Bulma directed. Vegeta noticed a large yellow dome house like Capsule Corp. on earth. "What is this Bulma?" Vegeta said confused to his wife as he touched down at the front door. "What you don't recognize our home" Bulma said. "I do Bulma but, how?" Vegeta again questioned his wife. Bulma walked threw the door "Gohan and Kibito-Ki went to Nameik and made a few wishes on giving us our houses like we had on earth" Bulma said with a chuckle. "Like on earth…" Vegeta quickly darted down the hall to a place that he had not used in a very long time. "The Gravity Chamber" Vegeta said with a smirk. The Gravity Chamber on earth was no longer used other than storage for one Vegeta has gotten to old to make use of it and there also wasn't a use to train with his greatest rival no longer around to push him. A pond entering the vast room there was an electronic voice "Hello Vegeta, Training preparations are ready please state the program you wish to load" Again Vegeta smiled this time laughter was herd from the Prince of the Saiyans "Computer, run training program Delta Three, Gravity level…400" The lights dimed then turning red. "Program ready on you're command" the computer voice spoke. Vegeta smiled a devilish grin "Begin."

A few hours later back at the Grand Tree Goku just woke up from his nap abruptly with a stern look on his face. Chi-Chi and Videl noticed the look on his face. "Honey is every thing ok?" Chi-Chi said worried. Ignoring his wife's question he looks toward the Elder Ki "Hey Old Ki I'm going to see Piccolo in Hell be back in a few" before anyone could respond he disappeared. "I wonder what was going through his mind when he left, I hadn't seen that look in his face since his fight with Frieza before he went all Super Saiyan" Krillan said. Android 18 looked at her husband "Marlon and I going to Bulma's house" with that they flew off.

Deep down in the bowels of Hell were Piccolo was sent for punishment for the Black Star Dragon Ball issues, but had been entrusted for being head guard by King Yamma was already in a fight with a two inmates he knew very well, Cell and Frieza. "Give it up you two you're never getting out and to do that you got through me" Said a very tall Namekian. "Did you forget Nameik I'm Lord Frieza I am meant to rule the Universe it never said I had to be alive Hahaaaa!" Frieza said in his fourth form. "And we both have business with a certain Saiyan named Goku" Cell added to Frieza's taunt. "You two even after a century in Hell never learn" a voice is herd from the shadows. "Ah! Goku you come to join us" Cell spoke up. Piccolo turns to see his old friend Goku standing there with arms crossed "Goku I'm glad to see you but what are you doing here" Piccolo said with a smug look on his face. Goku powered up "I'll explain when we get done." Cell yelled "Special Beam Cannon" firing the blast toward Goku. Goku effortlessly swats it away harmlessly. "I should jest you two stop like Piccolo said" transforming to level three. Cell and Frieza quickly back down knowing Goku was not joking when he was in this form. Goku calmly walks up to Frieza "By the way this was for Krillan" thumping him on the nose causing him to fly in to a mound of ruble twenty feet away. "Come on Piccolo were going to the Supreme Ki planet you been in Hell long enough" Goku said turning back to normal and disappearing in to a blink of an eye. Frieza pokes his had out of the ruble "CURSE YOU SON OF A SAIYAN MONKEY!"

"Why are we here on the Supreme Ki's planet?, Goku you have some explaining to do." Piccolo said to Goku with his arms crossed. "Don't worry Piccolo I had this all taken care of with King Yamma, plus other than Vegeta and Gohan you're the strongest person I know that can help me with training." Goku explained. "Training? What could I possibly help you with training?" Piccolo looked at Goku seriously "You didn't tell me you had a Namek as a friend?" Gine voice is herd from behind Piccolo. Piccolo turns around quickly to see a female Saiyan before him "A…woman…Uhh…Goku I can't train a woman!" Piccolo looked at Gine in confusion. "Trust me Namek I'm more than enough wo-man to handle I'm Saiyan after all" Gine said with a smirk causing Piccolo to fall over "Goku is this a joke how is this possible I thought Frieza wiped out the whole race only you and Vegeta are left." Goku offered his hand out to Piccolo "Me and Vegeta found six in total our mothers and there handmaidens but we have other issues that might need tending to that's why I need you're help to train." Goku said to Piccolo. Piccolo stares at the four female Saiyans "So how much longer do they have till we can start training them." "I'm not sure Piccolo Old Ki sais it would take some time even with Kibito-Ki and Gohan helping." Goku said standing next to Piccolo both with there arms crossed. Elder Ki stops from the ritual "Its only been four hours you two, we will need another twenty hours at least to even get them anywhere near the Super Saiyan thresh hold, but it will be your training that will make them pass it" Elder Ki said with a sigh "But one of them there power level has not changed since we began it hasn't raised with the rest of them, and I since Gohan fills it too and told me Goku you will be the one to train her." He added as he walked back to start back the ritual. "Is she trying to keep her power level low so it draw attention to the others or is her power level not allowed to be raised?" Goku looked at the group as he thought to him self.

Three hours later had passed the Ki's, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo began to realize who was the one hiding her true power. It was Yuka, and Goku figured as much do to there first encounter earlier by the lake. He knew she was quiet strong and he wanted to see how strong so he got up and walked down to a vast open field still in view of the others and proceed to stretch. After a few minutes he waved to the Elder Ki "Ok Old Ki I'm ready for her" The Ki's and Gohan stopped the ritual and looked at Yuka then the Elder Ki said with a smile "Yuka you're teacher is ready." Yuka was not happy who was selected to train her. "I don't want you're help and I don't need you to train me" Yuka said angrily. Goku turned his back "Ok if you don't want me train you then hit me once and you can pick who you want" he said placing his hands behind his back. Blindly she charged toward Goku "I will wipe that smug look of you're face" she yelled as she swung her fist hitting only air. Goku easily dodged her attack making her becoming madder at Goku. She swung and kicked wildly very quickly but with all attacks were coming up empty, all she was doing was hitting was dust and air. "Hold still!" she cursed as she swung again this time Goku caught her fist, and with ease flung her in to the air. Goku looked back her "You're angry good use it, but don't let it blind you, show me that power that inside you." Goku demanded. Yuka became angrier with Goku taunting her. Her eyes began to water "Why do you care, you don't even go by you're Saiyan name where is you're pride" she said trying to get him of guard.

Goku may not have been a smart warrior but mind games never worked with him, his face had reviled no emotions "I'm not going easy on you Yuka if I were Vegeta you would already been face down in dirt for being a waste of time and Piccolo would do the same." Yuka screamed at the top of her lungs "Shut up! (Charging toward Goku) I'm not going to stop attacking till you are a blood smear on my hands" she said as her fist smashed in to the ground causing the ground to exploded missing her target yet again. Both fighters disappeared in a cloud of dust and dirt. As it began to dissipate a blueish white aura with sparks of lighting could be seen, Yuka had released her anger she now felt a power that was dormant to her and yet was there the entire time, her hair has raised and waving but not from any wind. Yuka fell to her knees; her aura still surrounded her, the sparks still crackled. Gine rushed to confront her but was stopped by her son "Wait" was all he said. Yuka stared at her hands examining this new filling of power. "That's it Yuka now think of some one hurting the ones you cared for and you're too powerless to help!" "Stop it!" she begged "Not until you realize you can do this" He yelled. Yuka closed her eyes tears poured down her face and yelled "I SAID STOP!" standing up her aura began to flash to yellow her pupils turned white as she started screaming everyone around her stared in shock her black hair faded to a golden blonde color. The sparks of lighting from earlier became streaks shooting toward the sky. One more curdling scream came from Yuka then a flash of light. Then at long last a new Saiyan had emerged this time a female had taken the mantle of Super Saiyan. Yuka looked around with heavy breathing "I did it" the tears of hatred and disgust changed to tears of joy.

Goku stood at the ridge of the newly formed crater "If you don't want me to continue to train you I understand, but tell me what was the force that pushed you was?" Goku asked. Yuka smiling face turned to hatred again when she looked at Goku. "Turles, who killed Turles?" The whole group became quite. It was reviled earlier that the four were spared for surviving Saiyans off world when Vegeta was destroyed now it was apparent Yuka was to be with Turles. And seeing the similarity of Goku to Turles angered Yuka. Rosicheena then stood before Goku blocking Yuka. "As you now know each handmaiden had a purpose Yuka was to be Turles bride, Ayumi was meant for Nappa, Eri was meant for Raditz, and for my son Talalia was to be his bride, but I see his heart has found another, Kakarot you were born only days before our planet met it demise and preparations had already been made weeks earlier it was only luck you were sent off Vegeta when Frieza blew it up." "If you don't want Kakarot to train you we are sure one of us will glad take you're spot" Eri said standing next to Goku, and of course Goku stood there with his trademark smile and laugh. "See look at him joking a true Saiyan, is ruthless" Yuka said yelling at Goku pointing her finger. "Quite you low level simpleton, Kakarot may joke and be simple minded he still deserves respect and on several accounts saved my life" Vegeta's voice was herd coming from line of trees.

Goku stood in his fighting stance ready for Yuka to attack powering up only right before Super Saiyan with a yellow aura and wavy black hair "Yuka it was I who kill Turles, it was the only way to save earth, my friends, and family." Goku explained. Yuka lifted out of the crater still in Super Saiyan tears continued to run down her face "And if allow you to train me I can become stronger than this" she said looking at the aura resonating from her hands. "Yes I will train you to the fullest" Goku said. "Except me Trunks and Goten can train Tatalia, I don't train weaklings" Vegeta said sternly and with that Vegeta flew off before anyone could respond. The Elder Ki cleared his throat "Does Vegeta not realize everyone needs to be trained to there fullest Trunks and Goten lack the experience to train anyone, either way the other three Saiyans are now ready." Eri looks at Piccolo, who towered over her, of the female Saiyans she was the shortest at only 5'-3" and Ayumi was the tallest around 5'-7" who was paired with Gohan. "So Namek are you strong enough to face a Super Saiyan in battle" Eri said proudly to Piccolo. Piccolo smirks back at Eri taking off his weighted turban and robe "I'm not you're average Namek" dropping the weighted clothes to the ground causing the ground to become indented from the sheer weight, with a loud metallic thud. "I once fought Frieza in his second form, and android who was stronger than a Super Saiyan and an abomination known as Cell so I'm right Namek to train you." He said cracking his knuckles and neck. "And don't forget you trained me and my younger brother Piccolo" Gohan said putting his hand on Piccolo's shoulder with a smile. Gohan was no longer wearing his Ki out fit but a purple training gi similar to Piccolo's then he added "I'm glad to see again" with a smile.

With that each went off on there separate ways to train, Piccolo and Eri went to the mountains, Gohan, Videl and Ayumi headed toward a forest near where shrine of the Z sword once resided. Trunks, Goten and Tatalia headed toward the Capsule corp. building. Goku on the other hand stayed put sitting near Elder Ki's crystal ball but had his eyes closed with deep mediation, training his mind for the fight ahead.

Chapter 07: Revival of Darkness, Return of the Kudaiyans

Hours had past since the group separated and they went to train. One by one they begun to return, each of them had grown in power and strength. The first who returned was Gohan, Videl and Ayumi. Ayumi was in high spirits for becoming the second Super Saiyan, and became good friends with Videl a pound returning talked of earth fashion and clothes. "This Earth in which you all are from sound fun I would like to visit it some time if I am permitted to" Ayumi stated with a new founded earthly laugh.

The second to show up was Trunks and Goten, followed by Tatalia. Bringing up the rear was Vegeta carrying Bulma. None of the three looked thrilled to be back there clothes was all torn, but Tatalia was even worse. But with amount of energy she was admitting they could tell Super Saiyan had been achieved. Chi-Chi looked to her youngest son saying "How was training with Trunks and Tatalia?" 'It was good till Vegeta showed up and jacked up the gravity" Goten said hunched over. Trunks sat down beside him "Yeah we were training around 200 times earth gravity then dad showed up and raised it to 400 we could barely keep up with him." Just then yelling was herd coming over the trees "Help! Some one Help me!" it was Eri carrying Piccolo who was uncouncsess both look like there training was intensive. But Eri was terrified and was crying when Yamcha and Tien took Piccolo from her. "I'm sorry I killed him I'm so sorry it was and accident" she kept repeating. Kibito-Ki quickly began healing him. "Its ok Eri, Piccolo will be ok, he's already dead so you can't kill him what happened?" Goku said trying to calm her down. Eri took a deep breath before she began. "I don't what happened Piccolo was pushing me to go Super Saiyan like you did with Yuka I could fill the energy come and then every thing went blank then when I came to we were in a crater blood everywhere, Piccolo was laying there." She said and begun sobbing again.

Vegeta spoke up during the whole ordeal "Quite crying like a baby and tell us who was you're father was?" Eri whipped away some tears "I don't know who my father was my mother never told me but my uncle watched over us till you're father requested me to the castle for me to be in service to the queen." "Uncle, to you by you're father or mother?" Vegeta said grabbing her wrist. "Ouch, my mother! Vegeta you're hurting me." Eri yelled. Vegeta dropped her wrist and backed away slowly, terror filled his face "Oh, God no that bastard, didn't" falling to his knees "You're uncle was Paragus his sister was Liliaceae you're mother, they both carried the legendary gene" Vegeta looked at her still with fear. Eri dried away the rest of her tears "What do my Uncle and a legendary gene have to do with it." She said to Vegeta. Goku answered "Broly was a Super Saiyan we all fought he was Paragus son, of any Saiyan we encountered he was the most destructive and ruthless, he took enjoyment in death blinded by power, he was pure evil." Eri threw her self to the ground in front of Goku and Vegeta. "Train me not to be like him I don't want to be evil."

Just then Piccolo sprung up gasping for breath. Kibito-Ki looked at him excited "I'm glad you're ok Piccolo." "I'm fine thank you my body can handle the rest" Piccolo said standing up. Gohan rushed over to see how Piccolo was doing. "Piccolo what happened?" "I'm fine Gohan I was just caught off guard (walking over toward Eri) You're Saiyan warrior Eri not a crying baby the only thing keeping you from being like Broly is you learn to control you're anger" Eri looked up to Piccolo "Do you mean that?" she said with a sniffle "Suck it up were not done training" Piccolo said with a half cocked grin, with arms crossed. "I think training is finished Namek (Elder Ki looks to the stars) the barrier separating the two dimensions has begun to break down" Elder Ki said with unsettling in his voice.

Far away a cross the vast cosmos a massive black hole had formed, but instead of pulling things in to it like a cosmic vacuum, this black hole was letting something out. Emerging from the blackness of it a planet with a comparable size to the solar systems planet Mars. This purplish planet returned a long with a handful of savage warriors that disappeared nearly four eons ago. There were eleven figures standing on the planet surface ten were kneeled and the other stood tall as king, King Okora king of the Kudaiyans. "Look my king the barrier has collapsed we are free" one of the Kudaiyans spoke in excitement. Displeased with report of the one speaking "Dumpkin, why do you speak I can see what has happened I can see" the king said angrily as sparks formed around his hand. "Forgive me King Okora I did not mean to say the obvease to you, forgive me I won't let it happen again" Dumpkin said in fear. Then King Okora smiled blasting a hole through the chest of Dumpkin "No you won't Dumpkin, Aubergee you are now commander do not fail me, like you're failure of a brother did." Aubergee swallowed before he spoke "Yes my king, I will not fail you." Walking away the king commanded "Get our star ship ready and plot a course to planet Plant I'm ready to take my revenge on the Saiyans who did this to us." Aubergee ran quickly to the ship to start plotting a course to the known planet.

One hour had passed since King Okora gave Aubergee the orders to plot a course to planet Plant. "What is taking so long Aubergee the king is becoming inpatient with you." A female voice is herd. Aubergee fell to the floor thinking he had failed. "My queen have pity on me, our navigation system can not locate planet Plant" "The fool broke it I should slay you like you're brother" another voice spoke; it was the prince, Okarot. "Out of the way Aubergee" sitting at the navigation computer. "Hummm, the commander is right planet Plant is not there, it was destroyed by the Arcosian Empire of planet Frieza 79 but it was changed to planet Vegeta before it was destroyed" prince Okarot said sitting back "Then what do we do, our king will not be pleased with this news" queen Aspara said over his shoulder. "Why are you doing the commanders work Okarot!" the king yelled. Aspara spoke up in defense for the prince and commander "My king it was neither of there faults the prince was only confirming the commanders findings before he told you of the news an nothing more" The king had a long pause "Then set a course to this Frieza 79 world I need to speak with there leader" he said slumping down in his chair near the helm of the ship. With that said moments later the star ship lifted up off the planet toward Frieza 79.

Back on the Supreme Ki planet Kibito-Ki and the Elder Ki were aware of the movements of the Kudaiyans. "The Kudaiyans are on the move, heading toward Frieza's home planet" Elder Ki said. "Why after Frieza, his father and brother were destroyed along with the Ginyu Force there is nothing on Frieza 79 just the palace" Vegeta explained. The Elder Ki placed his hands behind him "I know that's the problem Frieza was revived by his father then they set course to earth and Cooler did as well when learned of Frieza defeat, they will soon learn of earth and come there." "Oh, No! They'll kill the inhabits of Earth Goku jr, Vegeta jr and Pan will be no match for them" Goku yelled. "Then lets finish this Eons old war Kakarot lets go to Frieza 79 destroy the palace stop the Kudaiyans from ever knowing of earth" Vegeta said shaking clinched fist. With that said everyone that was going put there hands on Kibito-Ki and vanished toward Frieza 79.

Moments later the nine that left the Supreme Ki planet landed on Frieza 79. The Sky was pink the ground had a grayish tint Frieza's Palace stood before them "Never thought I'd ever want to see this place again" Vegeta said in discuss spiting on the ground. Vegeta then transformed to Super Saiyan flying upward above the Palace "At long last, the final reminder of tyrant destroyed by a Saiyan hand" (Vegeta had a long pause) "Big-Bang-Attack!" firing the immense energy ball toward the palace. The blast hit its mark and exploded in a blinding ray of light when the light dissipated everyone stood in shock including Vegeta the palace stood undamaged from Vegeta's attack. The palace was protected by a shield. Ayumi then answers "What do we do now we can't get to the data computer logs to destroy them and the Kudaiyans will be here soon" Kibito-Ki agreed with her looking to space "Judging by there speed they'll be here in a little over two hours." Goku closed his eyes trying to since the power levels of the approaching Kudaiyans "There to fare away to get a fix" Goku said. "Vegeta, you were here while Frieza held you captive do you know of any secret passage ways?" Kibito-Ki said. "No the only four that knew information on getting past the shield are dead…Ki teleport me to hell and I'll beat it out of Frieza" Vegeta said placing his hand on Kibito-Ki garment. "Vegeta I'm forbidden to go to Hell cause I'm a Ki we could go to King Yamma's castle and ask for the information to be brought to us" with that the two vanished to King Yamma

"Well what do I owe to this visit Vegeta grown tired of living?" A huge red ogre said sitting at a large desk. This was King Yamma and this was the second meeting of these two. "Not quit Yamma bring Frieza to me I need information that he has." King Yamma stood up looking down to Vegeta "Oh is that so Vegeta and you just assume that I'll just bring him to you." "King Yamma if I may" Kabito-Ki asked standing next to Vegeta. "Supreme Ki!" (King Yamma bommed) "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Vegeta became impatient and leaped up on King Yamma's desk "Look you giant Ogre we don't have time earth is once again in danger from a coming doom bring me Frieza, Now!" King Yamma sat back down in his chair "Fine Vegeta I will only do it because the Supreme Ki brought you, and you saved the earth" pointing to a door that leads to hell. "Thank you King Yamma" the Supreme Ki bowed in respect. Opening the door that lead to hell stood a short white and purple alien "Well Vegeta this is a surprise, come to finally gravel at me feet and state you're lotality to me." Frieza said. Vegeta smirked to Frieza comment popping his knuckles. "I'm going to take great pleasure beating what I need from you" grabbing Frieza by the throat. "The shield protecting the Palace at planet 79, how do I get through it?" Frieza began laughing "The only way you will be able to get past it Vegeta is with my own bio-signature (holding up his finger) and seeing that I'm here you're still stuck." Vegeta grabbed Frieza's wrist "See that wasn't so hard" twisting his arm, causing the arm to brake at the elbow. "Seeing that you're stuck here Frieza then you don't mind if I borrow this." Chopping his hand through Frieza's elbow severing it in half. "Vegeta! You said you needed information from him not to dismantle him" King Yamma said putting his hand over his mouth. Vegeta smirked to the Ogre "I did get information from him (holding up Frieza's severed arm)this is the information I needed, and unless he tells how to use it he'll lose the other" Frieza hunched down to his knees holding the nub that is know his arm "Just show the limb and the shield will drop." Frieza said in pain.

Back on Frieza Planet 79 Kabitio-Ki and Vegeta show back up with Goku and the other four. Goku was still trying to since the approaching power levels of the Kudaiyans. "Hey guys that didn't take long…is that Frieza's arm?" Goku said pointing to Vegeta's hand. "Oh look and observant clown Kakarot" Vegeta stated holding up the arm and just like Frieza said the shield disappeared. Once the seven walked up the Palace steps the shield reappeared behind them. "Follow me the main computer terminal for all of Frieza's planets is this way" Vegeta said as they walked down a hallway. Despite being a banded for over a hundred and twenty five years the Palace still had power and operational as if it was only a minute ago the last attendants just left. Vegeta walked in to a large room with hundreds of monitors on the walls "Behold the main terminal" Vegeta said just as the computers became active lighting up and a computerized voice was herd "Hello Lord Frieza and commander Vegeta how may I assist you." "Computer, locate all information on planet Earth, planet Namek, dragon balls" Vegeta commanded. The computer responded by beeping then spoke again "Commander Vegeta over 10,000 Terabytes of requested information located" "Computer, delete all requested data fount, at all Frieza planet locations" Vegeta spoke again "Request granted to complete Lord Frieza please submit hand print" a hand scanner begun to flash on a wall near by. "My Frieza you're more helpful then I realized" Vegeta said with a smirk placing the severed hand on the scanner. Ayumi and Eri look at other monitors near Goku. "The Kudaiyan star ship just showed up on radar there about forty five minutes away" Ayumi said in response, just as the computer switched over to deletion status "1% of 100 completed" the computer said beginning. Vegeta tossed the arm to the floor "Well that's no longer needed, what is deletion time compared to arrival of approaching vessel?" "For complete deletion of information one hour ten minutes remaining" Goku was trying to figure out the time in his head. "Don't hurt you're self Kakarot the Kudaiyans will be here before the computer finishes you will still get you're fight" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Kibito-Ki then speaks up "What should we do now?" Vegeta looks at the Ki "You wait here Ki, Kakarot a will teleport us out side the palace and wait for the Kudaiyans." With that said everyone else puts the hand to Goku while Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared in a flash. Outside the palace Goku and the others appear awaiting the Kudaiyans, Goku and Vegeta could begin to since the power levels of the Kudaiyans, there power signatures were similar to Saiyans but also there were key differences. "Kakarot do you fill that there all strong but there are three levels that enormous and of them there's make Broly look small" Vegeta said swallowing hard. "Yeah, I know remember they had four thousand years to train and get stronger" Goku said with over anchious smile on his face. "Let's hid till they show up and suppress our levels when they land they wont suspect an ambush" Goku said to Vegeta.

Landing the ship thirty minutes later near the palace, Kudaiyans begun walking out of the ship one by one "Oh it fills good to stretch my legs" one of them said. Another one rubbed his stomach "Some food would be nice I haven't ate in forever" Just then two females emerge from the ship "Typical of men only think of there stomach mainly my brother" one of them spoke. "Oh you know me sis, I'm hungry" he said in return. "I smell something near by, Noino" the first one said sniffing and pointing toward a hill with some trees. "I'm on it" Noino said darting over toward the hill. Seconds later "I've found it" (holding up and animal similar to an earthling deer {it was purple and had a pig snout}) "looks tasty" breaking its neck. Unaware Piccolo and Gohan was mire feet from him. "Don't think the locals would care you killing there animals, Noino" his sister spoke up "Shut up Niun or I won't share" he said to his sister. "I don't think no one is here" the last one who exited the ship said. "You're right no one has showed up Parsley, give me a bite Noino" the first one said. "Sure thing Dakon" Noino said ripping off a leg of the animal. "Disgusting you two make sure you cook mine" Nium said covering her mouth. Just then "Hurry up you four and quit dolly dandling around my father is becoming impatient" a fifth voice was herd. Everyone hidden was shocked when the source of the voice was seen. The Kudaiyan that walked out of the ship was very similar to Goku but with brown hair, one big scar across his chest and fore head. "Wow his power level must be one of the big ones" Goku said "Prince Okarot, we believe there is no one on this planet" Dakon said knelling when he spoke. "Did you sweep the whole planet or just assume there is no one here cause this palace is abandoned" Okarot said looking around. "This palace is the only structure of this planet, there were some blimps of life forms when landed, but they were only of the local wildlife" Noino said holding up another piece of meat. Piccolo looks toward Goku "I don't believe these guys can since power levels, and they don't have scouters" Vegeta watches the ship closely saying "The scouters we wore were not Saiyan technology but Tuffles but Frieza modified them to suit his needs" Okarot walks over to palace but was stopped abruptly "A shield, interesting…what is this" he said looking down. Dabbing his finger in the fresh drops of blood noticed the drips go past the shield. "You idiots! There's people here there's blood heading to the palace" Okarot said angrily.

"Well the gigs up they know were here" Gohan said, all powered up but not to max then appearing in front of the hill. "Well look here the locals finally show them selves" Dakon said. Piccolo smirks in return "We're not the locals but you won't proceed any further." Okarot and Goku both looked at one another in a dead lock stare. "Eww the green one talks" Parsley said looking slightly away. "He must be there pet Parsley but I see potential" Niun said looking at Gohan licking her lips. "Sorry do disappoint you ladies but I'm married" Gohan said looking stern. "Hey Gurchi, Asuka, Aubergee we need you out here, we have greeting party" Okarot said but still eyeing Goku. Just then the three appear standing next to Okarot. "I want the green one" Dakon said. "I want the pretty one" Noino said looking toward Gohan. "Don't mess up his face to much, brother" Niun said. Aubergee looks to Okarot "I take it you want the one that looks like you sire, that leaves the short one" looking back to Vegeta. "Of course I get the dumb one but it has been a while since I had a good warm up" Vegeta said. "I'm not dumb shorty I am the Commander of the Kudaiyan Empire" Aubergee said pointing to his rank on his wrist band. Vegeta slightly claps "Look here Kakarot this Kudaiyan's got his big boy clothes on." Which caused almost everyone to snicker. Each Saiyan along with Piccolo paired off against a Kudaiyan. Goku vs Okarot, Vegeta vs Aubergee, Piccolo vs Dakon, Gohan vs Noino, Tatalia vs Gurchi, Yuka vs Asuka, Ayumi vs Niun, and Eri vs Parsley. But unknown to Goku and the rest of the group still aboard the ship two Kudaiyan watched what was about to happen King Okora and Queen Aspara.

Chapter 08: Kudaiyan vs Saiyan, a 4,000 year Rival

During all the fighting taking place King Okora had made his way to the palace. "Stop you have no reason to be in here" Kibito-Ki said standing in the door way of the main terminal. "Out of my way peasant" King Okora commanded. "I'm no peasant, I am the Supreme Ki and I will not allow you to proceed no further" Kibito- Ki stated. King Okora easily slaps the Ki out of way. "You are associated with Saiyans and you are in my way." Just as the computer announced "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert" The medallion that hung around the kings neck glowed green like before with the shield making the computer stop its process. Kibito-Ki stood back up "How dare you strike a Ki," he yelled angrily charging at King Okora.


End file.
